A love to Remember
by PoeticChipmunk
Summary: He loved her, she loved another. Time passed and secrets finally came to light, but can everything be forgiven and accepted? Can love conquer all or will past mistakes be made time and time again? Plz read and review! Thanx!
1. The flashback of November pt1

"A love To Remember"

By: Juel09

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me

Chapter 1: The Flashback of November

(Kagome's POV)

I don't want anyone to judge me. I don't want anyone to tell me I was wrong. Do you know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about Inuyasha. I'm talking about what I thought we had. Still don't know what I'm talking about? Let me take it back about seven months ago. It was November 15, 2006.

Flashback

It was a chilly day at Riverdale high school. Sango and I were going to our lockers and we saw the finest boys there, Inuyasha Inutasho and Miroku Jiyi. I had the biggest crush on Inuyasha. His amber-golden eyes sent me into a trance every time he looked my way. His smile was so sexy. In my opinion it was the sexiest, white teeth, perfectly straight, and his breath never smelled either. He always dressed in blue, red, and white, but mostly red and white. His hair was so silky, soft, smooth, and smelled so good. It was completely heavenly.

As Sango and I were at our lockers, I felt someone tap on my shoulder, my right one to be exact. So out of reflex and half curiosity, I turned to my right. I saw no one, so I turned to my left, no one again. Then, someone yelled and grabbed me by my shoulders. I jumped and yelled.

"Ha-ha I scared you didn't I ka-go-me?" said Inuyasha in his so sexy, yet arrogant voice, giving Miroku a high-five.

"No shit 'yasha. If you scare me one more time I'll make sure you don't have a life to scare anyone with." I replied poking my finger in his chest to emphasis each word.

"Who. Are. You. Trying. To. Scare. Ka-go-me?" Said Inuyasha. With every word he said, came closer. With every breath, he said it seductively. He came closer till he was towering over me. Did I not mention how tall he was? Oops, sorry. He was a sexy 5 foot 11. Compared to me that's tall, I'm just 5'4. Haha.

" uh, well see what had happened was, um, oh! Hay there's Sango!" I said hurrying to her. Yeah that was a little cowardly, but what could I do? I was so weak in the knees that I could barely think, let alone talk straight.

"What's up Kag, 'Yasha bothering you again?" Sango said walking towards me.

"We don't bother her Sango love." Miroku butted in with his many little nicknames for Sango. I envy her so much. She knows she likes Miroku. Hell, everyone knows, even Miroku. However, no matter how much she likes him she never completely shows it. Yeah she'll flirt, laugh, or even give a few giggles, but she always has that air of mystery that keeps the guys guessing, interested.

"Was I talking to you Miroku?'' Sango replied with a fierce voice, yet it had not one hint of anger, maybe power, but as always, it was sweet and kind.

" C'mon Sango, don't play my boy 'Ku like that. You know you like it anyway so why deny it?" replied Inuyasha. He said with such an innocent face and tone, but his eyes said something completely different. What was it, mystery? Cockiness? Arrogance? Playfulness? I don't know.

I turned to her, and saw something that I thought I would never see in my life. Sango was blushing! She. Sango. Blushed. I thought I would never see the day. As many times that Inuyasha and I have commented about Sango's crush on Miroku, she has NEVER blushed. Kind of strange if u ask me. Oh well I guess the saying is correct, "there's a first time for everything''.

"Uh, Sango, how 'bout you and I go to the library too study for a minute, I have some questions o ask you about my math homework," said Miroku, as he put his arm her waist.

"Um, Miroku you know I'm not –" Sango started but was nudged in the side by Miroku, who gave a slight wink. He tries to play it off but he knows he can't, at least not with us.

."oh! yeah, um, yeah Miroku. I'll help you with the work," Sango said trying to be sly. But Istill owe her for it.

As the 'couple' walked off, i just couldn't help but give alittle small giggle." What u laughing at dummy?'' Inuyasha commented, I SWEAR HE ALWAYS HAS TO HAVE A SMART ASS COMMEMNET!

"Funny 'yasha,'' I said giving a cokey, yet innocent smile, while walking towards him.' girl wat ARE you doing? You are actually flirting with him! score Kagome! lol' Thats all I could think about. ME. Kagome Higarashi( sp?) the shy girl, the smart yet quiet girl, flirting with one of the most popular guys in school! There is a hevean.

As i swayed my hips, and gave my cutest smile i walked towards him. ''Now, now Inu-yasha,'' (A/N: you go girl!) '' You know just as well as I, that you can't call ME,a dummy."

''W-w-why i-is that, ugh, Ka-kagome?'' Inyasha said stuttering as he stupidly walked backwards into a locker.

''Because, I have a 95.342 average, and you have... a, hmm, 71.231 average. Now who's the smarter one?'' If I didn't know any better, I would say he was nervous. Wouldn't you ladies and gentlemen? As i kept talking and cornering him into a locker, we where rudley interupted by the none other, Kikyo. (sluty hoe)

'' 'yasha! Oh 'yasha.'' Kikyo said running towards us. Imediatlly, Inuyasha's eyes where pried from me to Kikyo's figure. I'm not going to lie, she had a nice figure, but the cloths she wears leaves almost little if anything to the imagination. She had on a navy blue skirt, that came halfway down her thighs, a white shirt that had "kiss me im sexy'' on it in black, and a navey blue short jacket, with some knee high boots. I'm not hating on her, but DAMN! It's winter, well late fall, It's November, not September.

Even though I had fum 'toying' with him, all good things have to come to and end. Just a matter of time.'3, 2, 1,...' I thought just waiting for his words that i hear constantly. Somtimes i wonder why I even bother.

''um, Kagome, can we finish this conversation later?'' said Inuyasha, gaining his composer and walking towards Kikyo as if NOTHING happened in the last hmm.. 5 minutes.

'' sigh, Sure, whatever,'' thats all I could say. Thats all I had to say, for now atleast. I walked towards my first period class which was band. 'Why do I even try? What does he see in her that he can't see in me?' I thought dejectedly.

**He's shallow. He's not for you. He'll just break your heart. **

Thats what my friends said, thats what my Mom said, but I didn't listen.

End of flashback

Now I wished I had listened to them, but before we get to THAT part, I'll fill you in on my discovery of the heart adventure. Until then, see you later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone that was my first chapter. Please tell me how I did. I would really appreciate your reviews and comments.! thanx!


	2. The flashback of november pt2

"A love to Remember"

Chapter 2: Flashback Of November pt 2

Unknown POV

She looked so beautiful. She looked so fresh. Just everything about her just kept me in awe. Who am I talking about you may wonder, Im talking about my angel Kagome Hirgarashi. I didn't understand why I liked her. Maybe because she didn't fawn over me like other girls, yet she practically follows my idiot half-brother around like a dog or lost puppy. ( it's funny because usually Inuyasha is supposed to be the dog.) My name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Inutasho. Im a junior at Riverdale High School, while my 'secret' 'love' (wow he has a crush!) Kagome, is in the 10th grade. Not much a difference, but still a difference no doubt.

I've liked her ever since the 8th grade. I don't remember how it started, I just know it did.

She had the body of a goddess. Petite figure of 5'4, very small compared to my 6'0, but I wouldn't have her any other way. She had an unnatural shade of blue eyes. They could be ice cold with anger one moment, then a warm shade or the ocean ready to spill like an over flooded dam, when saddened. Long, wavy black hair that reached to her lower back, it was so black that it had a tint of blue. ( kind of like Pocahontas), and curves that made models jealous.

Let me take you back to a day that I will never forget, well one of the days that I will never forget.

Flashback November 15, 2005. ( right where we left off with Kagome!)

As I walked the halls on my way to my first period class, I saw my friend, yet I wanted her to be more than just a friend. I wanted her as a lover ( not sexually, but like as a girlfriend for you all pervs!). However, the sight that I saw made my heart clench. She was literally flirting with Inuyasha! She was talking to him seductively and backing up against a locker.

' If I could only get you to do the same to me I'll never let you go or forget it' I thought as I walked towards the hall they where on but not to close, just close enough to get a peek.

I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I know it had to do with averages. She, has a 94 average, while I have a 97. It never surprised me how smart she was, but compared to other, she was ingenious.

'' Oh, hi sessy!'' the most annoying voice known to man kind said to me. Kagrua. That girl has had a crush on me since grade school, yet I never gave her the time of day, literally.

"What do you want? You waste you time saying 'hello' and I'm wasting my time saying ANYTHING to you'' I replied coldly, only showing one emotion. Annoyance.

'' But sessy, why do you have to treat me so cruelly? Hmm?'' she replied looking in the same direction that I was looking in, at Kagome.'' Haha. So it seems the 'Big tough Sesshomaru' likes the 'ugly, worthless, Kagome, hmmm?'' Kagrua said trying to laugh, but only sounding like nails scraching on a chalk board.

I turned to her slowly, yet with purpose and said,'' talk about her THAT way, and I will be sure to ensure that YOU have an early funeral.''

I could tell she got the point because she backed away quickly and quietly, and left. 'Why is everyone getting on my nerves THIS early in the morning?' I thought to myself.

Kagome was walking towards my direction looking dejected. I gazed to where she was standing only a few seconds ago, and saw why she was feeling or even looking that way. Kikyo, the school slut, was hugging on Inuyasha. Even though I didn't approve of her choice for a crush, I was not going to sneer at her for it. Mostly, the reason I didn't approve of her choice was because it wasn't me. Selfish I know, but what would you feel? Exactly, so don't judge me because of it.

'' You okay?'' I called to her lightly holding her shoulder with my hand.

'' Oh! Wad up Sesshomaru? I didn't see you there. How are you?'' she replied chirping up instantly, but I could tell it was only a cover-up for her true feelings.

'' He still doesn't see or notice,'' it was more of a statement rather than a question. Even though I had on my mask, you know so my emotions don't show. I'm not cold, I'm just careful of who I show my emotions to. The last time I showed my emotions and let someone in I got hurt terribly. But, aren't I letting Kagome in also? Oh well I'll think about it later, now it's my best friend that needs me. (awe!)

'' Sighs. Yep. He still doesn't' notice me. Can I ask you a question?''

Shrugging, I said '' yeah, as long as we walk to our class while we talk.'' (they have the same first period Band if you forgot).

"well, am I , ugh, am I ugly to you Sessho?'' she looked up at me pleadingly, almost desperately.

I grabbed her arms and looked at her deep in her eyes, the eyes that made me wonder why I keep beating around the bush about telling her my feeings.

' Because dummy, she likes your half-brother. Because she isn't ready for the truth, not yet at least.' My inner-self screamed at me. Yet I knew she wasn't ready, hell I wasn't ready, but at the same time I knew that the perfect time would come. I just had to wait a little longer.

'' No you are NOT ugly. He just- he just,'' what am I doing? I'm stuttering, but most of all I'm covering up for my idiot brother! I'm losing it now! '' he's just not able to see your true beauty''

She looked down to the floor like she was disappointed. Then she came closer to me and gave me a hug. The feel of her warm body close to mine, her slender, yet strong arms wrapping around my waste mad me almost believe she cared for me more than just a friend. ALMOST.

''Thank you Sessho. Thank you. Now, lets get to class before we're late? Huh?'' Kagome replied putting her cheerful face back on. We walked to class hand in hand, yet even to the other people in the hall way, even to our other classmates and peers, it looked nothing but just two friends walking. 'sighs how I wish for it to be more'.

Skips

Sesshomaru's POV

I went to my locker, just putting my books back and getting new ones. Just minding my own business, when the most unexpected happened. Inuyasha asked Kagome out!

I took my biology book out and slammed my locker shut. 'that bastard taking what's mine.' Then I remembered something Kagome told me a while back.

" _..No matter who I date or marry, I will never be theirs.'' Kagome said._

"_But wouldn't you be, well their girlfriend or wife?'' I asked confused._

"_Yes, I'll be their girlfriend or wife, but to say I'm theirs is to say I'm their property"_

No. she will never be mine. Even as a girlfriend or as a wife. She will only be a friend, but as long as she's happy, then I guess I can survive.

"wad up Sesshomaru?" came the best friend of my worst enemy, Miroku.

"what do you want?" I replied so coldly I thought I was the ice king( gee ya think!)

"what's stuck-up you ass?"

" sighs, don't worry 'bout it"

" oh, well, ugh, you joining us for lunch?''

"no. I 'm not hungry. Tell everyone else that I 'm busy and that I'll see them later. Got it?'' I know I was being harsh, but then I didn't give a damn.

"alright then"

A single tear fell down my cheek and I bitterly thought ' Kagome I hope you're happy. Because now, my world is empty' I walked to my car, and drove off. Since it was lunch and plus the fact that I didn't have another class until 6th period I thought I'd drive around to clear my head.

I thought for what seemed the billionth time in the past five minuets on how life, love, and even friendship isn't fair. Most of the time it's one-sided. You give, and give, but u can never receive. To engrossed into my thoughts and drunk. Not drunk on liquor, but drunk on a pain of a broken heart , I didn't' see myself swerve into the wrong lane. I didn't see the car try to stop. All I didn't hear the horns honking. All I saw was her face, all I heard was her sweet voice and laughter. That was al I saw even as my car flipped over, and even as my world went black.

Ooo cliffy! Haahhahaha

My second chapter! I proclaim success! Plz review! thanx


	3. Still blinded

" A love to Remember"

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/ read my story! This is my first story, so plz if you feel that I can do better, or have ANY comments plz don't hesitate to let me know!

**Special thanks to:**

'S.T. Nickolian' and 'Anime4eva' for reviewing!

juel09

Chapter 3: Still blinded

Kagome's POV

Hello ladies and gents, welcome back to my story of love and sadly, even heart break. This story is going to take awhile so please make yourself comfortable. Now, on with the story.(I couldn't resist saying that!)

Flashback

I couldn't believe it! Inuyasha actually asked me out! I was in awe for a moment.

"Kagome, you know that you are really special to me, and even though we've been friends for awhile, I'd like to take it to the next level,'' I was nervous like hell. I mean wouldn't you be? I swear the temperature rose to at least 107.

" So, ugh, Kagome," he started again, coming closer to me and wrapping his hands around my waste. Our faces where coming closer, his minty breath blowing slightly on my face. His deep voice that held power, yet was so soft and caringsaid "Will you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes Inuyasha. Yes I would love to be your girl!" I replied jumping into his arms. I finally got what I always wanted, but still, something just didn't feel right.

Ignoring the annoying feeling in my gut warning me, I just walked hand in hand with him to the cafeteria. 'Sango would want to hear the WHOLE story, but for some reason it feels like she already knew.' Shrugging the many feelings off I just stared at him as we came to the entrance of the lunchroom.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. I turned my head slowly, looking at him with a confused look on my face. " Is there anything wrong?' I asked.

He looked deep in my eyes, and our faces came closer. 'He's gonna kiss me? I hope my breath doesn't stink. Please God don't let it stink' I pleaded in my head. By the time I came back into reality, Inuyasha's face was an inch from mine, then our lips meet.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waste, while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his other hand was grasping my neck. I was in heaven. As our lips and tongues danced the most ancient dance known to man kind, I felt at peace, but I didn't feel whole.

Then, suddenly, we heard a camera flash, we broke apart. I was still in a daze, but I was conscious about everything that was going on around me.

"Kikyo! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha. His face looked pissed, yet his voiced held something else. What was it? It was amusement. I looked at him, then I looked at her.

She held the camera in her right hand holding it like she was daring him to try and take it from her. "Inuyasha, do you want your precious picture back? Hmmm?" she taunted.

"It's not special. Oops, I, ugh, I mean it's special, but I, ugh, I can always get another one when I kiss my girlfriend,''He said wrapping an arm around my waste. He tried so desperately to hide the tall tale, or lie from me. Sadly, he did at the time. I was so engrossed in the fact that he kissed me that I didn't even care.

"oh, well, well, then Inuyasha, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I keep this as a souvenir? Would you?" she teased again. In the back of my mind I was thinking 'what the fuck is she talking about?'

"hey! You give that back." He said walking up to her trying to reach it. The funny part about this is that she is 5'4, yet he is TRYING to reach for it. That clearly spells out flirting! Why didn't I notice this then? It's true when people say that love can be blind.(Remember He's 5'11)

Kikyo ran down the hall screaming "you're not going to get out without a fight!" While he just ran after her.

He didn't even say good-bye, or see ya' later to me. He just left! Part of me didn't care, as long as he was my so-called 'boyfriend', but apart of me kept saying…

( The bold is her inner mind, while the italic is her response/ thoughts)

**You know what he is about! You know he plays almost every girl he is with!**

_No! He wouldn't do that to me! He cares._

**Oh! Sure, sure, sure. He cares for Kikyo! **

_You're wrong you stupid hoe!_

**Ugh, Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but when you call me a hoe, you're calling yourself one to. Remember, we're one, like the Lion King!**

_Oh, yeah!_

'**Inner-self shakes her head' How do you have a 94 average, I'll never know. But back to the task at hand! Kagome give me or us ONE reason that shows that he cares for you.**

_W-well, I'm smart, funny…_

**No sweetie, not a reason why he should, but a reason the SHOWS that he cares.**

_Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and he kissed me! A-ha! There I got you!_

**True, true. He did ask you out, and yes, he did kiss you. But what did he do after the kiss? Where is he now? He's not with you but with some other girl. I'm sorry, some other slut! **

_B-but, sighs, but I like him, and I know he likes me too._

**Kagome, there is nothing wrong with liking him. You can, but what if he doesn't return those feeling? Any guy can ask a girl out, but only the RIGHT guy will truly mean it! **

_What are you saying?_

**I'm saying that just watch how he acts around you and Kikyo. Real love is a beautiful thing it can last for life, and even create life in the end. However, a false love is ugly and can even destroy life. **

_Oh…_

**And Kagome...**

_Yeah? _

**You need to respond to Sango before she commits you to the nut house.**

(The inner-voice leaves and on to regular conversation)

"Kagome! Hello, Anyone home?'' Sango said as she waved her hand in my face.

"Ugh, yeah, um, just thinking. That's all." I replied. 'What did she mean? Well, what did I mean?' I thought to myself. Sometimes I feel like I'm the dummy and Inuyasha is the brains!

"oh, okay then. C'mon, lets go inside. I hear that you have a lot to tell me. Did he ugh, well did he, umm?'' Sango nervously tried to put together, but failed miserably. I could tell that she was trying to ask if he asked me out, but not trying to give it away incase he hasn't yet. She is such a good friend!

"Hay girls! Kagome, has, Inu asked you out yet?" Miroku asked. Unlike Sango, he just gets straight to the point. Most of the time! Sango hit him in the stomach, and very hard!

"Don't do that! He might not have asked her you dumb fucker!"

"Oh, why you think he didn't?" he said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Look at her face. She doesn't look all that happy!''

"Don't worry Sango." I said with a sigh. "He asked me out right after 3rd period." She either knows me WAY to well or I just can't hide anything, because she took my sigh as a sign that something was wrong. Hell, even Miroku did!

"Then why the fuck are you looking depressed?" They both said at the same time. I swear they are just alike, even though they'll never admit it.

"Oh, umm, just thinking 'bout something a friend told me. No biggie." I replied chirping up. As the 3 of us went inside, we heard our names come-on the intercom.

"_Will Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha please report to the front office? Will Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha please report to the front office?"_

We looked at each other. What now? (I swear that joint was not mine! 'Looks around nervously' haha on with the story)

We walked onto the office, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Inutasho sitting in chairs with a really depressed look on their faces. "um, why where we called to the office?" I was the first one to speak and ask a question, but when I got my answer, I wished I was quiet.

"Sesshomaru, he-h-he, sniffs, he was in a car wreck." Said Mrs. Inutasho. She was crying a river, even though he was not her flesh and blood, she thought him as her son just the same.

I was in shock after hearing that. I saw mouths moving, I heard voices, but I couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying. Then my world went black and I fainted. The last thing I remember hearing was Sesshomaru's voice, feeling his arms wrap around me when I need comfort. The last thing I remember thinking was 'Please don't leave me, I love you'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooo clify once again, please review! Thanx for reading and a special thanx 2 evey1 that reviews!


	4. A complete mystery

"A love to Remember"

Chapter 4: A Complete Mystery

Kagome's POV:

I woke up at the Inutasho's mansion. I had a complete migraine, but what made me stop dead in my tracks was the last thing I remembered_. "Sesshomaru has had a car wreck"_

I was completely numb. I didn't feel the tears sting my eyes; I didn't feel them run down my face. I didn't notice Sango and Mrs. Inutasho hugging me and rocking with me on the bed. I was crying, I was screaming.

After what seemed like hours, which was only like five minutes, I said "c-can I go see him?"

Mrs. Inutasho was the first to reply "um, yes, sweetie, we're going to go as soon as you woke up. I called your mom, and she said you and Sango can spend the night here with us if you'd like,"

(Sango was suppose to be spending the night over Kagome's house, but since events have happened they'll spend the night with the Inutashos)

Sango and I nodded a yes to her, and then we all got up wet to the bathroom to freshen up since we stopped crying. As soon as we were finish, we left for Grady Hospital.

Skips (at hospital)

"We're here to see my son, Sesshomaru Inutasho," Said his step-mom hurriedly, yet with a voice that held a steady tone.

"Your name is…?" the secretary asked expecting her name in response.

"Mrs. Inutasho," was her only reply.

"Floor 3, room number is 415,"

"Thank you!" we all said in unison.

Walking into the room, I held my breath, I couldn't breath. I looked at his still form, his silver hair that made a silver curtain on his pillow. He looked so helpless, that at first I was going to comment on how we have the wrong room.

I felt arms wrap around me and I turned and saw Inuyasha holding me, but his scent was different. Instead of his normal manly cologne, he smelt like peaches. Not caring on his choice of hygiene products I leaned into his embrace, he kissed the top of my head, yet I felt bad. I felt like I was betraying someone, but I didn't know who. I hugged Inuyasha, but the one I longed to hold was lying there, unconscious.

Since Sessho and I where best friends, everyone thought it a good idea to let me have a moment alone with him.

I walked slowly, unsurely, to the side of his bed. Sitting on the side, I gripped one of his hands and held it.

"Why'd you do it Sessho?" I asked quietly, almost to myself. I thought no one heard me pleas for him to wake, but I was far from wrong.

Sesshomaru's POV:

"Why'd you do it Sessho?" I heard her ask me. I heard the voice of the woman I despised the most, yet I loved her more than life itself. Trying not to scare her, or let her know that I was wake I laid there motionless.

"A lot has happened today. Inuyasha asked me out." She said in a tone that sounded like she was trying to make the whole situation seem better, but I knew with out even looking at her, that she was crying her river.

But how was I to tell her that she was the reason I'm like this? How was I supposed to tell her that she's slowly killing me from the inside out?

Feeling discomfort in my legs, I unconsciously moved. Bad Idea!

"Sessho? Sessho? Are you awake?''

"Yea" I replied reluctantly.

"What happened? Why did you drive recklessly?"

Shrugging slightly, but immediately regretting it, I replied" I don't know" For once I used my cold tone with her. For once I saw her flinch. For the billionth time however, I regretted my actins towards her.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry for yelling Sessho, but y-you had us all worried."

But what I really wanted to hear from her was, "you had me worried".

"Kagome, there's something I really need to tell you, "

"What is it?"

"I-"

"Finally! You're awake, they said you was in a coma," Inuyasha rudely, and loudly interrupted us! I hate him with a passion now.

"Hay 'yasha, um, ugh. What's she doing her?'' she asked a hint of sadness, anger, and confusion lased with every syllable, every word. Either that or I'm listening to her voice WAY to much.

KAGOME'S POV:

I know she is our friend. Well, mostly Inuyasha's, but why did he bring her here? Why now? (Who is she?)

"Kagome, you know Kikyo is a good friend to me, and well I wanted her here in our time of need" Inuyasha replied snaking an arm around her shoulders.

**He was supposed to be mine. He was supposed to be with me. So, why is he with another woman?**

"Um, can I talk to you for a sec?'' I asked him.

"sure." He must have thought that I meant in front of an audience, because he just stood there like he was ready for the conversation.

"I meant, alone"

"Oh, okay, be right back KiKi"

_Bastard_

"Inuyasha, what is really going on with you and Kikyo?''

"Nothing baby, we are just friends don't worry. Don't you trust me?'' He said as he wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed my neck. Boy did it feel…. Wrong (u thought she was going to say well)

I wanted to say yes I trust you, but the thing is I didn't. I didn't know it then, but I couldn't trust him. The only real reason I said yes to him was because I didn't want to lose him.

END OF FLASHBACK FOR THIS CHAPTER:

Kagome is the narrator:

Well, that's what happened then. Now I'm going to give you a summary of the story up till February 11, 2007.

**From November to February:**

_So, Inuyasha and I kept being a couple, but just because you say you go with someone, doesn't mean you actually do. There where times when I would see him and Kikyo together, but I never had the guts to confront him about it. _

_Sesshomaru got released from the hospital, a week later. We rarely talked from then on; it was like he was avoiding me. Ironically, that was exactly what I was doing to him. I didn't hate him or have any bad feelings towards him; it was just that I felt awkward in his presence._

_Sango and Miroku started dating. I am so happy for them; it's about time they confessed their feelings._

_However, the partial reason that this story exists happened on February 1st._

_**He mad the biggest mistake. I made the biggest mistake. I learned the hard way that people are not always what they seem. **_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Okay readers I know that it would be wrong for me to put this part on without putting the next chap in 2 because I am really busy and I don't know when I will be able to upload/ write it so I will do you all a favor._


	5. Learning the hard way

"A love to Remember"

Chapter 5: Learning the hard way

Kagome's POV:

I walked to Inuyasha's house. I know I should have called, but I really needed to talk to him. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep warm; I know I'm crazy walking in the snow, but when you got it bad you would do anything to see that special someone.

As I reached his house, I felt uncomfortable. You know those feelings you get when you know something's about to happen, or you just have a really bad feeling? Well I had one of those and it was so intense that I had a shiver go down my spine. And it was not from the cold, or from any kind of sexual feeling of desire.

I knocked on the front door, and to my surprise Sesshomaru answered it. "Ugh, hi Sesshomaru. How have you been?" I asked nervous like hell!

"Good. You came to see Inuyasha?" he replied. He could have said 'how are you?' but after not talking for a few months, I understood where he was coming from, or so I thought.

"Yea" I replied and advanced into the house as he stepped back to allow me an entrance.

"He's upstairs." He said while getting his jacket, gloves and hat on.

"y-you're leaving?'' I asked. I didn't want him to leave.

"Yea. I got business to handle." He responded opening the door and leaving the house.

For once I felt alone.

I shook the feeling off, or at least I tried. I walked upstairs to Inuyasha's room. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'hold on' and after two seconds, he appeared in front of the door.

"Hay baby, how are you? What are you doing here anyways?" he asked me while giving me a small kiss on the lips. I yearned for those lips to be more passionate, but beggars can't be choosers.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all. Why? Are you busy?'' I asked slightly hurt, but trying my best to hide it.

We walked into his room and talked for an hour about various topics.

That's why I like talking to him because we can talk about different things. Even though those 'different things' mainly consist of sports and movies, but who am I to judge? Hmm?

The doorbell rang and since we were the only people at home, he had to get it. (Even though they have a big house, they don't have butlers only house help)

"I'll be right back okay Kag?" he said rushing out the door not waiting for a reply.

"Sure," I said quietly, yet there was no one there to hear me.

Narrator's POV: Down stairs with Inuyasha:

"Hay Inu-baby" said Kikyo, throwing herself at him, like a slut-puppy (I like the way that sounds lol)

"Kikyo, Kagome is here. You know you can't call me that while she's around" he said quietly, while giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Ok, so is the plan ready? We can do it now since she's here instead of waiting like we planned," Said Kagrua.

(I know you all might think this is going to be typical, but trust me it's not, but if you think hard you'll kind of know/ guess what's going to happen and why--- Juel09)

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of pretending that I like her. She's so lame, why would anyone like her in the first place. I mean damn! We've been going out for what, 3 months and we've only kissed twice. By now I would've been in her pants if it was some other girl," Said 'Yasha.

"Ha-ha, yeah. True, true," replied Kagura.

"Okay, now Inuyasha you go into the kitchen and pretend to be busy for about, hmm, ten minutes, then you're going to come to your room and wait out side the door and wait till we give the signal, ok?" Kikyo said in a hushed voice.

"Al-right, then, ready?"

"Yeah!"

Narrator's POV: Back in Inuyasha's room:

_Knock. Knock. _

"Um, come in?" said Kagome confused as to why Inuyasha would knock.

"Oh, hi Kagome, we just came to visit your boyfriend" Kagrua replied.

"Oh. Ok" Kagome said getting up and putting a smile on her face looking like she believed their lie, which she didn't.

"Kagome you are so pretty, but there is so much you can do with your hair and face but you never take the time to, you know, show your true beauty. Why is that?" asked Kikyo. She walked up to Kagome with a bag, a duffle bag to be exact.

"What are you talking about? I don't need to wear make-up like some people I know," Kagome replied while looking pointedly at Kikyo and Kagrua.

"Why you little-"Kagrua started but was cut off by Kikyo putting a hand in front of her.

"Now, now, no need to get nasty-chuckles- Kagome how about we give you a make-over?" suggested Kikyo.

"Under what catch?"

"No catch, it's just we want to help you out, and we, um, we want to become friends with you." Kagrua said putting her hands up as in submission.

"Hmm, alright then. I'll accept." Kagome agreed. (She's not gullible, she just has a kind heart, and she hates being enemies if she can find a way to become friends or associates.)

"Okay, now let's put this mask over your eyes, because we'll start on your hair and we don't want to get anything in your eyes. Now we are going to wrap this cloth around your wrists." Kikyo said while doing what she said she was going to do. "Um, Kagrua, could you get me some water, I'm a little thirsty," Kikyo said with a wink.

"Sure," Kagrua replied while leaving the room.

(OUTSIDE THE ROOM):

"Is she ready for me yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside now" Kagrua said while taking Inuyasha's hand and walking back into the room.

"Okay Kagome, now I want you to say hello to my boyfriend" Kikyo said while undoing the blind fold that was keeping Kagome from seeing anything.

I-Inuyasha? W-what is she saying? What's going on?'' Kagome asked on the brink of tears, not grasping the situation completely.

"Baby, listen it was fun, being with you, well I take that back," Inuyasha said while walking towards Kagome and kneeling in front of her.

"Being with you was complete hell. I'd rather go with a girl who stunk like fuck and looked ugly as a bitch. Which you kind of resemble that description by the way. Kagome we've been going out for 3 months and we haven't fucked and have barely even kissed. I know you've been cheating on me.

"I know that my brother is madly in love with you. And instead of screwing me you've been screwing him. HAVEN'T YOU?" Yelled Inuyasha while slapping Kagome hard on the face.

"No! No I haven't been screwing anybody. Where did you hear that I was?'' Kagome replied softly, barely above a whisper, but loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"I told him you little slut. You've been screwing Sesshomaru this whole time, and you knew that Kagrua liked him. So now bitch it's time for payback." Kikyo said while placing a video camera in the room that she got out of her bag.

"C'mon Kagrua, time to let the slut know how it feels to be played." Said Kikyo.

"One moment," Kagrua walked up to Kagome and slapped her on the face, REAL hard. So hard that Kagome was developing wipe lashes on the side of her face.

"Bitch," was all Kagome heard before the bedroom door closed and Inuyasha spoke up and said "Now let the games begin" he said talking his shirt off and throwing Kagome onto the bed. Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs, but her screamed was heard only to deaf ears. To people who didn't care.

Kagome was crying so much that her vision was blurred and her eyes hurt. He crawled up to her and straddled her waste so she couldn't kick him where it hurts. Lust filled his eyes. Hate filled his eyes. And what Kagome hated the most was that she still loved those eyes. Those eyes that belonged to the one that was going to take one of the most precious things she owns away from her. Her virginity.

Sesshomaru's POV:

_Damn. I left my wallet back at the house. Sighs. I guess I need to go back and get it. But I know she's going to be there. Oh well I need to move on, I guess._

Narrator's POV: Still with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru drove back to the house only intending to get his wallet, and then be gone. He didn't want to see her with his brother, the bastard of the house. Pulling up into the drive way, he got out and opened the front door with his keys.

He walked into the living room searching for his 'o-so-beloved-wallet' not finding it; he walked up stairs to his room.

(Just so you will know Kikyo and Kagrua are down in the basement watching a movie on the big-screen-TV. That's why Sesshomaru hasn't seen them yet)

He heard voices. He heard a bed squeaking, he heard, Screaming, but not the scream of pleasure, but the scream of terror. Walking towards the noise, he was in slight shock to find it coming from Inuyasha's room. Fear. Jealousy. Rage. Those were the three and, the only things he felt. Fear of losing Kagome, and fear of what might be happening to her. Rage that Inuyasha would have her and that he couldn't, and because of how he was getting her (he thinks Inu is raping her and he's mad that that is how he is getting Kagome. I'm saying this 'cause I know I wrote it confusingly) Jealousy because Kagome still wasn't his.

Sesshomaru walked to his brother's door and busted into the room. The room went silent, except for Kagome's cries. Sesshomaru turned the light on so he could see. When he did what he saw, he wished to have never seen in his life.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome with only his boxers on and Kagome only had her bra and panties on. Her bra which was lavender, and slightly lacy was almost off of her showing a little of her chest. Kagome's face and hair was mess, her eyes were blood red and puffy from crying. And she had her legs and hands tied on the bed post to keep er from getting away.

All Sesshomaru saw after that was red. He charged towards Inuyasha and beat him till he couldn't beat him anymore. He punched him in both eyes, in his mouth, and right when he was going to punch him in the nose, Inuyasha found the strength to punch him back in the jaw.

The brothers fought for about ten minuets straight, and it ended with Inuyasha out unconscious and Sesshomaru with red eyes, and two bloody hands. However, the blood was not his own. He turned around towards Kagome's direction.

Kagome froze with fear. Fear of what Sesshomaru might do now.

He walked to the bed and UN did the handcuffs that held her prisoner. When he finally unlocked the last cuff, Kagome ran to a corner and pressed herself against the wall.

She cried again, pulling her knees to her chest and buried her head in-between them. Glad that Inuyasha didn't get in-between her legs.

Sesshomaru walked towards her slowly, trying not to scare her. He took off his jacket, and to Kagome, that was the wrong move. She was thinking he was taking off his jacket so he could finish what Inuyasha started, and couldn't finish.

"It's okay Kagome. I won't hurt you," he said while handing her his jacket.

She looked at it for a moment, and deciding to trust him, she accepted the jacket.

Giving her a small smile, he walked next to her and picked her up bridle-style. Kagome, still traumatized by the day's events stiffened in his hold.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear Sesshomaru said" I wont hurt you Kagome. I love you too much to do that."

Kagome just looked at him confused by what he really meant. But the sincerity in his eyes told her that she could trust him. She was only praying to God that she was making the right decision by doing so.

Relaxing in his arms, Kagome fell into a light slumber. Sesshomaru carried her to his car and gently placed her in the passenger side. Getting in on his side, Sessho drove off to his family cottage.

He knew it was time to get answers, he knew it was time to give answers. He knew it was time to tell the truth, and set the truth free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

Juel09


	6. Realizations?

"A Love to Remember"

Chapter 6: Realizations?

Okay everyone I know I was kind of low-down, for making you believe that "important" was a chapter and I am sorry, but you all need to review and tell me what you want because this story was made not only to release my creative ways but to also please my readers. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!

Narrator's POV: At Sesshomaru's family cottage:

Sesshomaru drove up to his family cottage for about 2 hours and Kagome was still asleep. 'How could I let this happen to her? Weren't there any signs or warnings that this was going to happen?' _No_. And he knew it. There were no signs that hinted that Inuyasha was going to try to rape her. Yet, he kept blaming himself for her misfortune.

If he had told her his feelings earlier instead of being a coward, then she wouldn't have been in this position now. Pulling up into the cottage garage, Sesshomaru parked the car in the enormous driveway. Sesshomaru turned towards her and stared at her and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

The face that belonged to the woman that he wanted for a long time now. He leaned over slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss was so gentle and soft that it felt as light as a feather or as air, barely noticed.

He chuckled to himself. He compared the kiss to his actions towards her. The kiss was passionate, deep, and was intimate, yet if not paid close attention to, it could and would go unnoticed. His feelings too, were passionate, shy, and yes, if not paid close attention to, they would go un-noticed, and they did go un-noticed. How ironic huh?

He could only stare at his angel. Usually, the average 17 year old male (his age) would be having dirty thoughts about her, seeing that all she was dressed in was her bra and panties and his jacket pulled around her, but not enough to cover her full developed body. However, remembering what she had just been through, he felt that even if they where just thoughts, they would betray her trust towards him. And that ladies and gents was the last thing he wanted to do.

Realizing that the sun was setting and that it was getting a little chilly, he decided that it was time to awaken his beloved-beauty. (Kawii)

Lightly shaking her shoulders to awaken her, but not to harm her Sesshomaru said "Kagome, sweetie, you need to get up now"

Kagome's eyes started to flutter open and the first thing she saw where a pair of golden eyes. Thinking that they belonged to another, her eyes widen tremendously.

"Please" was all she could make out in a low voice, like a whisper. Scared of what horrid fate she would endure now.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're with me now," Sesshomaru replied stroking her cheek.

"S-Sessho?" She asked shocked, memories of the past few hours rushing back to her.

"Yes, I'm here with you. And now I won't ever let you go."

He got out of the car and walked to her side and opened the door. Thinking that he was going to let her walk, Kagome moved her feet out of the car and prepared to walk. However, Sesshomaru never intended to let her walk, so he bent down and lifted her up into his arms and walked to the front door with her in his arms.

Placing the key in the lock, Sesshomaru pushed the door open and walked inside. After closing the door, he walked with grace, around the house and up the stairs.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Even thought it was a cottage, which meant that it wasn't suppose to be SO lavish with antiques, but with Sessho's family you should always expect the best even dealing with the simplest matters. Looking around the gorgeous house, Kagome could only stare in awe, at the house and at her savior.

However, one question just kept reeling its ugly head 'what did he mean when he said, "I love you",' Sighing to herself, she just rested her head upon his shoulder and relaxed and tried to prepare herself for what was to come. But something told her that what ever it was, she could never be prepared for it.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, and entered the second room to his right, turns out the room was a bedroom. Kagome was a little nervous and apprehensive of being taken into a bedroom, but after seeing how it was decorated, she felt a lot better.

The room's color scheme was all different shades of blue. The bedding had a dark blue comforter, which was pulled back slightly, and the sheets where a soft ocean blue and the pillows had a color verity of many different shades of blue. The dresser was a nice big size, bigger than an average one. It was a light wood color, but it didn't look cheap, nor did interrupt the scheme or the room. On the far end of the room, where two giant windows, that had white blinds and baby blue currants. On the wall opposite of the bed was a 44 inch TV. Many other grand objects adorned the room, but Kagome only found interest in the most obvious ones.

Turning towards Sessho, she gave him a gaze that clearly asked_ 'what is this for _or_ why are you bringing me in here?' _

Walking into the room completely now and setting Kagome on the bed, Sesshomaru gave her a quick "I'll be right back" and he left the room and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing by bringing her here_ he thought to himself.

Kagome was thinking something along the lines of that also. _I hope I'm doing the right thing by coming with him._

Kagome's thoughts:

_Why did he do it? Was I THAT ugly to him? Did I lead him on? Why is Sesshomaru being nice to me all of a sudden? Is he pitting me? I don't want his pity. What did he mean when he said that he loved me? I don't want to know love, if love leads you to the path of nearly getting raped then it can go straight to hell!_

End of her thoughts:

She couldn't take it anymore. All of the stress, the emotions, the events where getting to her. They would get to anyone. Sessho rushed out of the bathroom after hearing her soft screams of agony and ran to her side. He lifted her up into his lap and rocked her back-and-forth while rubbing her back and saying sweet words of comfort such as "its ok", "let it out", or (my fav one!) "It's okay I'm here with you. You have nothing to be scared of".

"I-I can't take this. W-why w-w-would he do this? _Sniffs_ Am I that a horrible person to deserve this?" Kagome choked out, if he wasn't there right next to her he would have missed what she had said.

Sessho gently grabbed her arms; even though it was gentle, it was also forceful enough to get her attention, but not to harm her.

"Kagome, look at me." When she didn't he got a little frustrated. I mean wouldn't you get frustrated after seeing the one you cared about get nearly raped/ beaten, then see them brake down and try to blame themselves for someone else's actions? Exactly.

He shook her a little and allowed a little more authority into his voice, but still kept it soft and caring and said again " Kagome look at me," When she continued to avoid his gaze he said in a low, pleading voice, "Please,"

Then she, o-so finally, decided to look at him. What he saw made his heart ace. Her eyes where dull, and puffy, and her face held an expression he never wanted to see again. Defeat.

Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears. Yes, tears. Tears of pain and hurt for the love of his life, and tears of helplessness. He hugged her body so close and tight against his that he was sure to suffocate her, but he didn't care. His world was slowly crumbling because of his cowardliness. He cried because he was scared of "what if –". That scared him the most, 'what if he didn't come back for his wallet?' 'What if he didn't forget his wallet?' 'What if he told her his feelings a lot sooner?' Those questions and a million more were eating at him.

They both cried for about an hour, and then Kagome was the first to speak,"Sessho, w-what d-did you mean when y-you said that you l-loved me?''

"Kagome, baby I've loved you for along time," Sesshomaru replied while taking her face in-between his hands and looking her dead in the eyes.

Kagome was in shook, well shook was an understatement, and she was in complete awe.

"T-then how, why, didn't you tell me?"

"Because you where completely gaga for Inuyasha,'' Sesshomaru said.

"But you still could have told me,"

"Kagome, all I wanted was your happiness, and if that meant you being happy with another man, then, 'sighs' I guess I would have to just deal with that.''

Putting her hands on top of his, while blushing Kagome asked, "When did you, um, start liking me?''

Chuckling a little from her embarrassment, he answered, "Since 9th grade, while you where in the 8th grade. You and Inuyasha were working on a school project and I just fell for you then.''

Blushing madly, Kagome leaned towards his face, and said "I liked you then too, but you never showed any kind of hint that you were even aware that I was alive, so I settled for him.'' Giggling she added, "I guess we've both been cowards,"

Giving a rare and genuine smile, he replied with a small "yes'', and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get into some 'real' clothes shall we?'' he suggested, while getting up, but still having her safe in his warm and loving arms.

Blushing again, Kagome just nodded while adverting her eyes from Sessho's gaze.

"But, um, I have no clothes here," she said kind of confused as to where she was going to acquire clothing. (I felt so smart writing, well, typing that LOL!)

"I have some spare clothes that you can borrow, and when you're ready, we can go shopping,"

Shopping? All he said was a word, he has no idea as to what position he put himself in when he said "'we' can go 'shopping' '', Girls, you know what I mean!

"'Yawns' okay, but I'm a little tired so can I change and take a nap first?'' she asked uncertainly.

"Sure," he said while walking out of the "blue room'' and walking down the hall and entering another room.

"This is my room," he answered her before she had time to ask the question. Sesshomaru gently placed her on the bed and walked to the closet and chose a t-shirt and a pair of pants. The pants must have been from his 'younger years' because they looked like they would fit her. And with him being 6'0, his pants that he wears now would be a little TOO big for her.

As he picked out some clothes for her to wear, Kagome looked around the room, and saw that the color scheme must have been red. (Not surprising! 'Rolls eyes')

His room looked exactly like hers except it was different shades of red instead of blue.

Handing her a pair of pants, socks, and a t-shirt he pointed to a bathroom that was connected to his room. He also handed her some soap and a wash cloth and a towel so she could take a shower.

After seeing her walk into the bathroom and hearing the water run, Sesshomaru walked downstairs to fix them something to eat. He was sure that she was hungry. So, he fixed her favorite, Spaghetti. (He-he that's my favorite so I just had to put it in there!)

--Skips—an hour later:

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. She felt like going to sleep, but she was still slightly weary. She kept thinking about what Sesshomaru said, and she felt like she could trust him. But the last guy she said she could trust, well, she really didn't want to entertain the thought of what could have happened.

Sitting on his bed, Kagome just thought about what would happen if she and Sesshomaru got together.

(Another lovely conversation with Kagome's inner-self)

**Bold is an inner-self response:**

_Italic is Kagome's responses:_

_Can I trust Sessho?_

**Kagome, you already know the answer to that, yes you can.**

_But, the last guy I trust, I was nearly raped, I don't want to go through that again._

**Kagome I understand that you don't want to get hurt, but you can't blame every guy for one guy's mistakes.**

_I know I know, but do I simply trust someone just because his words sound good? No. _

**True, true, but do you abandon the chance of love and trust because you got hurt badly? No.**

_No. 'Sighs' but I won't simply give him all my trust just yet, but I won't abandon love either. I'll wait until I'm sure before I completely trust someone._

**Good!**

_Okay. _

(End of conversation):

Giving herself a re-assuring nod, Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's bed. And she dreamt dreams of love, and not once did she have a nightmare, at least, not now.

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru was very proud of his accomplishment. He had prepared one of Kagome's favorite foods without having to call for the fire department. Yes, I would say that's an accomplishment alright. Turning off the stove, he went upstairs to check on his beauty, his angel, his 'hopefully' soon-to-be girlfriend.

Walking into her room, he saw no one, so he decided to check on her in his room. Walking into the room he saw her lying on his bed, on top of the covers resting peacefully.

Smiling to himself, Sesshomaru silently walked towards the bed and gently picked her up, so he won't wake her, and he placed her under the covers. Her raven hair mad a dark, yet beautiful curtain on his pillow. Walking to the other side of the bed, Sesshomaru took off his shoes and carefully got under the covers as well. He scooted closely behind Kagome's back and wrapped his arms around her waste. He didn't let the fact go un-noticed that she bathed in his soap and washed her hair with his shampoo.

The scent didn't make him turned on, nor did it turn him off. It just made him think, _this feels so right. _She was in his bed, even thought they weren't doing anything, she had his clothes on. She washed in his soap and shampoo, and she was wrapped in his arms. Hell, she might as well have Sesshomaru's name tattooed on her. Right now everything about her said _Sesshomaru. _No matter what anyone said, Kagome was finally his.

He fell into a deep slumber, a peaceful one at that, knowing that finally, Kagome was his.

However, unknown to the couple, their troubles were far from over.

Plz Review! This is my longest chapter so far! Plz tell me how I did! Thanx


	7. AN: Part 2: Plz Read! Importtant!

"A love to Remember"

Chapter 8: Coming to realizations again!

**He-he, sorry for making you all believe that this was a story again, but you need to read this so you won't be disappointed in me!**

Hello readers! Again I must let you in on something VERY important! Since school is starting soon and because of band practice, I won't be able to update like I have which is almost everyday. But I promise to update at least every week or every other week. I won't abandon this story. And unless something drastic happens then I'll try to update every week. PLZ REVIEW MY STORY AND PLZ TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY ALSO! THANX!


	8. The sun is up, but everythings dark

"A love to Remember"

Okay readers another note for the importance, I might not be able to update often, maybe every two-to-three weeks. Band practice and school is a hand full so just letting you now.

Chapter 7: The sun is up but everything is still dark

Kagome's POV:

I woke up to find someone else's arms wrapped around my waste. They were strong and built, but at the same time, they were soft as a pillow. Normally it takes me a few seconds to remember what happened the previous day, but today, well, today was different. The sun was shinning bright and the day felt new and fresh. My secrets revealed, well, most of them are, and I'm waking up in the arms of the one I care for the most. Yep, life is good, ha-ha.

My stomach started to growl, and it was not quiet. It was like my tummy wanted to erase the 'mad' silence, because that's exactly what it did.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I heard her stomach. Yes, why did I have to wake up to her stomach's voice? Why not those passionate blue eyes or her sweet voice of her lips that I so long for? (Was it just me or did that sound something like Shakespeare?) But as long as I wake up to her and next to her I have no problem with that. No matter how strange it may seem.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my antics on how I wanted to a new day with her by my side. I always say that I don't want to have a typical relationship or girlfriend, yet here I want to wake up next to her in a typical way. Oh how we change our ways by night and recognize them by day, (I came up with that by myself, very poetic).

Narrator's POV:

Kagome froze when she heard Sesshomaru chuckle. She didn't know that he was awake in the first place.

"Don't worry, you'll get fed, pretty soon," said Sesshomaru while rubbing Kagome's stomach with his hand.

Chuckling slightly also, Kagome responded, "Oh, how I think she will like that" she said sarcastically while applying her hand on top of his.

"She?" Sesshomaru asked looking confused as to what she really meant. Right about now, he wasn't so sure if she was a virgin. (Think about for a second and then you will get it!)

Rolling her eyes at his expressions and his question she said, "Yes, my tummy is a she, because I am a she. What you thought I was saying I had a little bun in the oven?''

"No sweetie, I knew you where talking about that stomach of yours", he said while placing a light kiss on her cheek. _'If I ever tell her what I really thought I'll die before I have a chance to make a bun in the oven," _He thought while getting up and bringing Kagome with him.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek again, Sesshomaru started to walk out of the room, but Kagome pulled his arm before he was able to move.

Sesshomaru turned to her and asked "Hmm? What is it, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank-you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly she got a confused, yet concentrated look upon her face.

Sessho rolled his eyes and asked "What's wrong now?", but he asked in a playful manner.

"Why do we always kiss on the cheek?" Kagome asked, blushing a little after realizing what she asked him.

Taking her hand and looking her dead in the eyes, he replied, "Kagome, I just want to take it slow, I don't want to rush you or…to start something to fast for you when you're…not ready''.

"Thanks for the concern Sesshomaru, but I think I can handle a little kiss".

Raising an eyebrow, he replied with, "Oh, really?"

"Really, really,"

Sesshomaru leaned closer towards her face and gently kissed her. The kiss started out gentle, slow, reassuring. But as they kept kissing, it got deeper. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waste ad placed the other hand on the back of her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Nipping slightly on her bottom lip asking for an entrance, Sesshomaru stepped closer into Kagome, closing absolutely all of the space between them. Parting her lips slightly, allowing him an entrance, Kagome let out a slight moan. Oblivious to the couple, they ended up on the bed with Sesshomaru on top of Kagome and their legs tangled together. Darting his tongue into her mouth, Sesshomaru explored every inch of it, memorizing every taste, shape, and form of her mouth, tongue and teeth.

Kagome, too, was exploring his mouth. She was in heaven, but then the unexpected happened. Images of yesterday fluttered through her mind.

The blows to the head.

The screaming.

The eyes.

Oh those red eyes.

The feeling of helplessness.

Kagome was terrified of a memory that she didn't think she would ever experience. Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped for air and pushed Sesshomaru off of her. What she saw almost killed her spirit. Sesshomaru's eyes were also red liked Inuyasha's the night he almost rapped her. She did the first thing she could think of. She screamed.

Sesshomaru had markings on his face, they were light and almost transparent, but she could still make out the designs and colors of them. He had two maroon stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were crimson red. Kagome scrambled to the other side of the room.

Not understanding what was the problem, Sesshomaru asked "what's wrong Kag-," He didn't say anything else, he stopped in mid-sentence. His voice was different and looking in Kagome's direction there was a mirror. He saw his reflection. Even though his markings where fading fast and noticeably, he new Kagome noticed them, especially his red eyes. His voice was raspy and deep. It was filled with want and lust and right now that was the last thing that needed to creep into his feelings and/ or thoughts of Kagome.

Getting up and holding his hands up in a submitting position he walked slowly towards her. "Kagome, I-I-I can ex-explain."

Shaking her head widely while having tears cascading down her face, Kagome ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door.

Sighing, Sesshomaru shock his head slightly.

"_I knew she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for me or for my truth. I shouldn't have taken it so fast. Damnit!"_

Sesshomaru thought as he punched a hole in the wall. There was still much to tell. He just hoped that she would understand, for his sake, for her sake, for the world's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that was kind of shitty, but so sorry. I haven't updated like I said I would and I am truly sorry for that. If you didn't really like this chapter then I'll understand, my heart wasn't really into it, I just finished it.

For my readers, I am changing the plot/ what I want to happen in the story constantly. I'm letting you all know this so you can give me ideas if you chose to. I know it's my story, but in a sense it's also yours too.

To my reviewers, thank-you all so much. You have inspired me and have given me good feed back. Because I have learned that the people that give their own point of view of a story, actually inspires an author.

Anyway please review and tell others about my story, but I won't pressure you into doing so.

To ShadowWeaver1: I would like to thank you for inspiration. The new plot I have for my story is from yours. I love it and I just wanted to let you know that. My story shall be completely different, but I got it from reading yours.

Thanks for your time and support!

JUEL09


	9. Dreaming prt1

"A Love to Remember"

Chapter 8: Dreaming?

**Sorry for the looong wait but I've been tired and busy!**

Narrator's POV:

Kagome ran into the bathroom and locked the door. What she saw was a complete nightmare, that's an understatement, a true horror is more appropriate. How could this happen? What did happen! Why did his eyes change color? Was he lying to her about something? Was that 'person' Sesshomaru? So many questions, yet so few explanations. Well, so few explanations that made sense or the ones she was willing to except.

Pacing inside the bathroom, it was enormous, but the size wasn't important to her right now. She was only concerned for her wellbeing, her love, her 'lover', her sanity. Due to the lack of the nourishment and from having a very eventful morning, Kagome sat down on the floor Indian style. Leaning her head upon the lip of the tub, (that's the edge if you didn't know) Kagome thought about different possibilities that could explain the situation. However, each one was only more outrageous than the last.

"_He just has allergies."_

"_He was wearing contacts"_

"_He's an alien"_

"_He's a demon"_

"_He's lying about something, but what can I do? What am I suppose to do?"_

Suddenly, Kagome felt very dizzy, and her vision began to become unfocused. Not really knowing what to do, and not wanting to be around Sesshomaru at this appointed time, Kagome allowed unconsciousness to envelop her into a world of darkness. The last thing she heard was a faint sound of someone knocking.

"**Kagome's Dream":**

"Hello young one" said a voice.

Turning around violently to face the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Kagome stood there in shock and her eyes widen like saucers.

She couldn't utter a word. She was completely speechless.

Chuckling slightly at her bewildered and horrific (horrified/ terrified) expression, the figure said, "Don't worry child I won't harm you"

Finding her voice, thought it sounded meek, yet steady, Kagome replied "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man was tall and slim, yet built. He looked to about 6'3, and he very much appeared to be intimidating with two swords on his hip, yet the way he talked you could very much say that he was kind and most certainly wise. He had long silky silver hair, and he had piercing golden eyes. His face was kind looking, and they had markings on them. Two blue lines adored his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

His attire was that of the Japanese culture, more so of the 3rd dynasty. He had a red kimono on that was designed with floors that were red, purple, blue, and had green vines that connected them to create various designs. He had an under kimono under the red one that looked to be black. His hair was loosely hanging around his shoulders. He appeared to that of a royal family seeing that his attire spoke fully of royal or a very high status in the Japanese culture, yet he wore no shoes. Strange, she thought.

Normally, only people of royalty or of a very high social status could wear a kimono like the one he was wearing, which you could tell just by looking at it that it was made out of the finest silk. Also, only people with a high status can wear a black under kimono under the main one. Mostly families that were farmers or lower class merchants would only wear white or very light colors because of the heat, unless for very special occasions.

However, his clothing did not astonish her the most, it was his bodily appearance that did. He looked to be that of a youki. She heard many stories from her grandfather about them, how they were creatures that had not a heart and were only out for power and blood. Also, and ironically, in her history class they were studying the ancient Japanese culture and this chapter dealt mostly with ancient creatures, demons. His markings also gave her more evidence that supported her hypothesis on him being high class. Only royalty could bear the markings that he had, especially the crescent moon on his forehead. And he had razor sharp claws that were right in front of her face and she noticed that one was touching her cheek.

Wait. Sharp claws in front of her, and touching her. Oh HELL NO!

Taking a few steps back and looking up to face the demon, Kagome asked"What do you want?"

"You were staring and plus I need to talk to you Kagome." The youki explained blandly.

"I don't know and how do you know my name?" she asked shockingly.

"Kagome I know a lot about you, more than you know of yourself. But, before I tell you the long story let me tell you who I am. I am Inutashio, Lord of the Western lands."

Still not fully grasping what was going on around her, Kagome stood there dumbfounded.

"Huh?" was the only reply he received from her.

Sighing slightly Inutashio went on, "I heard that you saw something in Sesshomaru that you haven't seen before and that Inuyasha has done some disgraceful things." His voice was very strong and held power, but it also rang with compassion, concern and even pity.

"H-how did you hear-find out about that?'' she responded softly while tears started to stream down her face.

He took a few steps towards her until he was directly in front of her. Inutashio placed a clawed hand on her cheek and quietly said to her, "I know it hurts, but you must know why it has happened," then he added "again."

'Again' that was all that was ringing in her ears. That meant that what's been going on lately has already repeating itself. But how? How could she not remember nearly getting raped? How can she not remember feeling terrified by someone she deeply cared for? The questions where only adding up to more questions but no answers.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'll show you," Inutashio said handing her his hand, waiting for her to accept it.

Kagome hesitated, but she ended up taking his offered hand. Mostly out of curiosity, but another part of her new that she could trust him. However, she didn't know that her life would be changed forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry! This chapter was very short and shitty, but I'm having a writer's block and I'm going through something's so I just finished this chapter up so I can start fresh with a new one! Please forgive me. A lot has been going on and I've been falling asleep in class, not getting enough rest at home, band practice/ the games, I be tired but the next chapter will be long and very well written I promise, it just may be a minute. However, I will not abandon my story I like and so do my readers, so please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!

Juel09


	10. Dreaming prt 2

"A Love to Remember"

Thank you to the people that have reviewed. I apologize for the long wait between chapters, but I did warn you! But fear not O dear readers, I won't abandon this story, and I am writing another one, more so of a one-shot, but that will be a minute before I publish it. I'm having trouble keeping this one properly updated, but anyway…on with the story…hope you like it!

Chapter 9: Dreaming pt 2

_**Flashback: Satsu's POV:**_

_**(A/N: Satsu is the past Kagome, but Sesshomaru, and everyone else have their original names)**_

_Pain. Anger. Regret. Betrayal. That's all I felt. My lover, Inuyasha, betrayed me. He stole something that he can never give back. He stole my dignity. He stole my self-respect. Many think he raped me. He did, not just physically. Don't understand, let me explain further. _

_**Flashback of a flashback:**_

_**It was a cold winter day in Japan. However, even though it was cold, it was also extremely beautiful. The birds were chirping, the sun was high and bright, oh yes, everything was great! My love Inuyasha was with me, and when we were together, nothing could spoil our time together. **_

**_As we walked down the city market place, just looking around and enjoying each others company the emperor came and said hello to us. This man was all about power, lust, and greed. Many times he has asked me to marry him, but each time I have refused. I was madly in love with Inuyasha, and I would gladly give my life to him._**

_**The emperor's name was Naraku. He was tall, well built and had very nice facial features. 'So what's the problem?' You may ask. Don't worry; you're not the first to ask such an obvious one. Even though Naraku has power and on the outside he is magnificent to the human eye, he is a monster in his own right. His aura is blacker then black; he has no manners, and has no compassion what so ever. All he cares about is power. He killed his own father so he could have the throne. The only reason our part of the kingdom is not in shambles, is because the lord of the Western Lands, Inutashio, will always keep him in check. See, Inu- Lord Inutashio, is the only one that Naraku fears; and I fear that if Naraku succeeds Inutashio, before Inutashio's son, Sesshomaru, our whole kingdom will perish. **_

**_I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to give Lord Inutashio his proper title, but it's hard when you're on a name-to-name basis with his family. You see I am really good friends with Lord Inutashio and his family, especially Yoki, his new wife. I can't tell you how or why we are so close, it just sort of happened when my father was alive. Rest his soul. All I know is that ever since I was born, I was born to marry one of the lord's sons. _**

**_But back to the story; as Naraku looked at me with lustful eyes, I could tell that it was taking Inuyasha every ounce of self-discipline to keep himself from ripping Naraku to shreds. Even though Naraku was scared of Inutashio, that doesn't mean he was afraid of his sons. I gave him a polite bow of my head and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and quickly walked away, no need in making a scene. _**

"_**Why didn't you just let me kill him?" asked Inuyasha as he nuzzled my neck.**_

"_**Because you know that would not be right, and your father would surly kill you" I said with a few giggles.**_

**_As we walked to my little hut, we saw couples here and there just holding each other, talking, and enjoying their special time together. We gazed in other's eyes a few times, but we barley said anything. We didn't need to either. It was like we already had a complete understanding of the other's thoughts. Kind of weird huh? But that was a good thing; it meant that we didn't have to pretend that we are something that we're not. _**

_**Finally reaching my front door, I turned to him getting ready to say good-bye. **_

"_**I really-"I started, but he stopped me before I could finish my sentence.**_

"**_Satsu, I love you, you know that right?" He asked me while placing a clawed hand on my lips._**

_**I just nodded, not being able to say one word.**_

"_**Well then, could you allow me the honor and be my mate?"**_

_**What! I have waited so long for him to ask me that question. I nodded very forcefully and hugged him tightly with all my strength. **_

**_Then he kissed me, but this kiss was not like other kisses. It was soft, yet demanding. It as calm, yet it was urgent. As we kissed I vaguely noticed that he picked me up bridle style and started running towards his home, the magnificent castle. _**

_**Since he was a hanyu, he was able to get there in less than ten minutes, when a human could only get there in half a day. Inuyasha jumped up high to his balcony and opened the door. And he did all this and was still kissing me. Then, he gently placed my feet on the marble floor and abruptly stopped his actions. **_

**_As he cupped my face with his hands and rested his forehead against mine he said, "Satsu, I don't want to rush you. If you're not ready, then I can wait." _**

**_Tears started to fall from my eyes, but they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness. He cared enough about me to ask me again if I was ready instead of assuming. Even though I was ready for this, it was wonderful to know he cared to ask me._**

**_Thinking that I was having second thoughts, Inuyasha let go of my face a turned away from me while giving me a slight apology. I quickly grabbed his arm and made him look at me. _**

_**This time I cupped his face into my hands, and leaned my forehead against his, and said, "Inuyasha, I love you so deeply, I want to be your mate. I wanted to be with you forever."**_

_**He looked me dead in my eyes, and smiled a true smile. As we kissed, we some how got into his room, and now we were on the bed. Then…we made love, and we were united as one. **_

…………………………_**Next Morning……………………………………**_

_**I woke up to coldness. Not warmth. I didn't know where I was. Instead of waking up to having two arms wrapped around me, I woke up to having nothing but a blanket wrapped around me. I was in one of the many dungeons in the palace. My hair was matted; I could see my breath in front of me as I breathed. I was horrified; I was humiliated by what I was seeing. I saw three guards standing outside the bars of my cell, drooling, looking at me with lustful eyes, but that is not what truly horrified me. The sight of Inuyasha standing next to them holding a pair of, what looked like, keys to the dungeon, and another girl in his arms.**_

**_Tears fell down my eyes. I clung to the thin blanket, as if it were my life line, for in a way it was. It was the only thing I had to cover me, but something told me that everyone was going to see me, not matter what I did._**

_**I looked Inuyasha dead in his eyes and said, "Why are you doing this? What did I do?" My voice shook with every syllable, I barely recognized it. **_

"**_Satsu, you foolish little slut! How could you believe that I, Inuyasha son of lord Inutashio, would love such a pitiful and worthless thing like you?" He said to me in reply. His voice was different, it was evil. It wasn't caring like I knew it to be. And with every word he laughed at me, he mocked me with his voice, his laughter, his eyes, and his whole existence. _**

_**My eyes began to burn with more tears as he went on.**_

"**_You see Satsu; I have officially made you a slave, for a purpose I assure you, so you are not totally worthless. I have sold you as a, shall you say 'pleasure girl' in town. They told me that they needed more and well, you're now available. Seeing as how I wish to dispose of you." _**

"_**B-but why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew that since he was half-demon, he would hear me.**_

"_**I need more power, and with me being a hanyu, I don't get much of it, even if I am the son of a great ruler.''**_

"_**But how are you getting more power by doing this?" I yelled back at him. I was furious. How could he do this? I thought he loved me! **_

"_**Well, you know Naraku," he started as he took a step aside so I could see Naraku's form. "He has offered me a bargain that I can not refuse. I as offered me power over half his lands, in exchange for you my dear precious."**_

_**I was beyond horrified now. Words could not explain how I felt. I was now Naraku's. He could do whatever he wanted with me now.**_

**_Tears, no rivers now formed along my face. My vision was completely blurred from crying. I didn't even bother to hide the heart wrenching sobs that came from my heart ache._**

_**I was torn to oblivion. I was numb to an extent to where I didn't even care what was about to happen. At least, I didn't care until it did happen. **_

**_I heard the jiggle of keys, and the turn of the cell lock. I heard the opening of a door. Then I felt a hand grasp my upper arm tightly. I looked up into the face of a monster, Naraku. He dragged me out of the dungeon without difficulty. Even though I kicked, screamed, and fought. He still carried me up the basement stairs, down the long dark halls that held so many memories. He easily carried me to his room, where he officially made me his 'pleasure girl'. The last thing he said to me before he violated me was "You refused me before, but you can't refuse me now."_**

……………………_**..End Of Flashback of Flashback……………**_

_Ever since then, I was known as a whore. A woman, if you could call me one, that no one showed any respect towards. But…my story shall always continue…as long love and pain is alive._

……………………………_.End of Flashback……………..._

Kagome could not believe what she saw. Tears ran down her face, for she to could feel Satsu's pain. But what she didn't know is that she was feeling her own past hurt.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she saw Sesshomaru. He had a face of concern. Somehow he had gotten in the locked bathroom and woke her up from her dream, but her dream was really just an unconscious state of her reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it! Sorry if it is a little to cliffy for your liking but I wrote this in about 2 hours. I know that's a record. I wrote this as I was going along, I really had no idea that I was going to put something like this in my story, but I did. Please review and I'll update soon I promise!

Juel09


	11. Beautiful

"A Love to Remember"

Sorry for the wait, but it had to be done…but I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 10: Beautiful

**Unknown POV:**

I didn't mean to hurt her. I just couldn't help myself. She'll probably never forgive me. I lied to her.

I just hope that she can find it deep down in her heart to forgive me, even if she finds love in another man's arms.

I'll always find love in her name...Kagome.

------------------------ ---------------End---------------------------------------------------

**Regular POV:**

They just stared at each other. One didn't know what to say, and the other afraid of what to say. They gazed at each other's eyes, mouth, and face.

"Sesshomaru, tell me the truth, please," said Kagome, finally breaking the awkward silence. Her voice was steady, but if you looked in her eyes, you could see that they held unshed tears.

Sesshomaru sighed, and looked away from her. He couldn't bear to see her eyes, nor could he bear the fact that the sadness that radiated off her was cause by him.

"I am a youki, Inu-youki to be exact. My father is also, well, my whole family is Inu-youki, except for Inuyasha, who is hanyu, and his mother, who is human," he said, still avoiding her gaze.

Kagome didn't really know what to say to this. How could she not have notice before? All the times that he just 'o so smelt the food in her locker while they went to lunch' or his platinum hair.

Thinking that her silence was a sign of rejection, Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom and walk slowly and silently to his bedroom, and locked the door. He looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection. He couldn't stand it. The one thing that he swore he wouldn't do to Kagome, which was hurting and lying to her, he, did it. Rage, anger, and shame were all he needed to punch his reflection, which just happened to be the mirror.

A slight twinge of pain was felt in his right fist, but the most pain was felt in his heart. Upon hearing the shattering noise, Kagome ran towards his room. Finding it locked she banged on the door and yelled for him to let her in.

"Sesshomaru! Let me in now, lets talk about this, I-I didn't mean for you to leave without me saying something to you first! Please!" Kagome begged him as she banged on his bedroom door.

He turned slowly to the door, as if he were afraid of what was on the other side of it. Then, he walked cautiously towards it. Sesshomaru opened it, and he saw Kagome standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Sesshomaru, I understand that you are different, very different. But that is what I love most about you!" Kagome said as she stepped into his room and grasped his face in between her hands. Love shinning in her eyes was all he needed to see, to know that he was loved.

A sigh escaped his lips. He knew he was loved, not just a loved from family, but a different kind of love from a special someone.

……………….2 Days later………………..

_Mondays. Oh I how I dread Mondays! _Kagome thought. But at least she wouldn't be alone. She had her "Sessho" with her and all. But what she really was worried about was facing _them._

What they did, or tried to do, would be or is very hard to facing. (Confusing enough?)

Walking hand-in-hand, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked the halls of what is known as "Riverdale High School", but to then it is known as "High School Hell for Teens".

"Kagome, nothing is going to happen, I promise you," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear huskily, while wrapping an arm around her waste.

"I know, it's just hard, you know. It's like facing a fear that eats at you until you're nothing." Kagome replied as she gave a shadow of a smile back to him.

After Sesshomaru let Kagome in his room, they had a long talk. They talked about their likes, dislikes, fears, plainly, they got to know each other a lot better. Sesshomaru found out that Kagome loves dogs and penguins, but hates snakes and sharks with a passion. Kagome found out that Sessho loves swimming, but hates getting his hair wet, ironic right?

They even talked about their dreams, and visions. Kagome informed Sesshomaru of her encounter with his father, and her dreams, if you will call then that, she has been having.

He told her, "Those are more than just dreams Kagome. Those are real life events that you have seen. I think there is more to you than we both know. You see, Satsu was a very, very powerful miko. She could make things vanish into thin air without even uttering a single word. Legend has it, that her powers came from her emotions. But after hearing what you told me. It seems that she didn't receive her powers until a while after, she and Inuyasha split up."

What he said to her, made her really think. Lord Inutasho said that the past was repeating itself, so then would it repeat again in her lifetime? Or better yet, would history repeat itself in her life?

They accompanied each other to their lockers, and since Kagome's was the farthest, they went to hers first. On her locker, Kagome found an envelope attached to the locker by a piece of tape. Shrugging her shoulders, and getting a reassuring nod from Sesshomaru, Kagome opened the letter.

Inside was a picture of a model in Victoria Secret lingerie with Kagome's face put on it, and it read "Virgin, or a Prostitute?" Tears that she tried so hard to keep at bay started to fall, 'how could someone do something like this? What did I do to deserve this?' Kagome thought as she sought comfort in Sesshomaru's loving embrace.

Hatred filled Sesshomaru as he saw the picture. He knew exactly who did this. But why would they do this to Kagome? She is a very special and sweet person. She helped people that she didn't even know or people that didn't deserve her kindness. Sometimes, he thinks she is to nice for her own safety, but she forgave him and accepted him for who he is. So, how could he get mad at her kindness?

---------------------------------Skips-----------------------------------

School went by pretty much uneventful, except the locker incident. After school, Sesshomaru took Kagome to the city park.

The scenery was beautiful. There were two lakes, on was for fishing, sailing, and the other one was only for swimming. The one that was only for swimming was called 'Lover's Lake'.

"Sessho?" Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru walked along the trail around 'Lover's Lake'.

"Hmm?" He replied taking a sideways glance at her.

"Um, why is this lake called 'Lover's Lake'? What is so special about this one?" Kagome asked him as they stopped under a Sakura blossom tree.

"The two owners of this lake are related. One is a male, brother, and the other is a female, sister. They are twins, and where conceived on the shore of the lake. Then after their parents died, who owned the park, gave them each a far share of it. A year or so after claiming ownership, lovers started coming here more and more often, particularly at this lake." Sesshomaru answered her, never taking his eyes off of her face. Giving a nod that she heard him, and that she understood, Kagome didn't ask anymore questions.

Sighing happily, Kagome took a seat on the blanket they placed under the tree, and stared up at the sky. The sun was just setting, creating a hue of purple, orange, red, blue, and many different colors in the sky. And since the water reflects the sky's amazing colors, the lake of lovers was the same color of the sky.

To make this even better, it was winter. Snow was starting to fall, giving the park a mystical, almost fantasy look to it. Something you would only see in a fairytale.

"Beautiful" Kagome whispered to no one in particular.

"Beautiful" Sesshomaru agreed, but he was not looking at the scenery.

Giving a slight giggle, Kagome couldn't help but smile at herself.

"What's so funny, Kaggie?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know it's past Valentine's Day? It's kind of funny because I usually don't forget V' day, but with everything going on I guess I did." She replied looking at the sky. A slight hint of sadness was seen in her eyes.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "I didn't."

Turning to face him, Kagome gave a confused face almost saying 'go on.'

Chuckling slightly, Sesshomaru pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. The tiny box was blue and white. Handing it to her he said, "I didn't forget about the day of love. It would have been slightly awkward for me to bring it up after what's been going on, don't you think?"

Nodding dumbly, Kagome could only stare at the gift. Well, the box wasn't the gift, but it was apart of the gift.

"Why are you not opening your gift?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly scared that she didn't or wouldn't like it.

"Oh! Um, it's just the box is so pretty, that it would be just a shame to not appreciate it also." Came her reply.

Raising an eyebrow again, Kagome could tell that he didn't believe her, or that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Sighing, and rolling her eyes, Kagome confessed, "Okay! Okay, it's just that I'm kind of nervous. I never really received a Valentine's Day gift like this…from the opposite sex….who's not family or a close friend to the family". She added the last to parts, and spoke low, as if she was embarrassed.

Scooting closer to her, and giving her a reassuring smile, he took the box and opened it for her. What she saw made her gasp from pure shock. It was a necklace. It was a gold chain, and hanging from the chain was a rose. However, this was not an ordinary rose, o no, it was far from ordinary. The stem was green, but the petals were different colors. Some petals were yellow, red, blue, orange, pink, and the ever pure, white.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she gazed upon the beautiful gift. Knowing that her tears were tears of joy, meaning she liked it. Sesshomaru replaced the necklace from inside the box, to around her slender neck.

After placing his gift upon the young maiden that captured his heart, he allowed his fingers to finger the chain. His eyelids became half closed, and as he gazed into Kagome's lovely face, he saw that hers where to.

Slowly, their faces got closer and closer. Then their lips meet in a kiss of passion. At first it was innocent, as if making a silent promise, and then with each passing moment, the kiss grew urgent. Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's chest for support, and he in return gave her that support, as if saying 'I will never let you fall'.

Then, Sesshomaru nipped on Kagome's bottom lip asking for an entrance. At first she was slightly hesitant, but after she allowed him an entrance, shyness was forgotten. Sesshomaru gladly accepted her permission, and placed a warm hand behind her neck, bringing her closer. He just couldn't get enough of her. Their tongues danced and tangoed like there was no tomorrow. Even though this wasn't her first kiss, this was her first tongue kiss. This realization put Kagome on a slight alarm.

Feeling her alarm, Sesshomaru stopped tongue kissing her, but didn't stop claiming her moth as his. He gave long gentle kisses only of the lips of passion. Then he gave her a small, light, and delicate butterfly kiss. It felt right to start and end it with an innocent kiss; it was like if he didn't something would be ruined from it. His thoughts on how he should end a kiss the way it started, made a smile come across his facial features, a true smile. Then he gazed into her eyes, and she gazed into his, and murmured against her lips "Beautiful".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, but I didn't know time was flying like that. Hope you liked this chapter, I also hoped that I made up for the wait. Right now I'm in a very lovey-dovey mood so I had to do the chapter like the way I did it.

DO YOU ALL THINK IM LOSING MY TOUCH WITH THIS STORY? BECAUSE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, IM KINDA HAVING A WRITTER'S BLOCK.

It's like I know the plot and I know what I want to happen (I know what the climax is) it's just I don't really know how to get there. I'm just being honest so you all can be warned.

JUEL 09


End file.
